Human
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Something's different in Mercy Falls, something's coming and its number one target is Sam. Only T for language and violence in later chapters. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters etc. The marvellous Maggie ****Stiefvater**

**Human**

**Chapter 1- Of Mice and Men **

An unusually girly shriek rippled through Grace's house as she opened the bathroom door.

"Sam?" She yelled to no apparent person. "Sam!" She repeated, this time worried, afraid, hastier. Sprinting through the house, she panted as short breaths inhaled and exhaled through her. A mindless wanderer took her over and she became lost in her own house. She didn't know what she was doing until she came to her bedroom door. "Sam?" She knocked on the door stridently and waited.

"Grace help!" A struggling voice replied, the voice of her lover. Bashing the door open, she met his beautiful eyes and sighed. "Go on then! Don't stand there!" She smiled and strode into her room. Sam glued his eyes to the floor, at one particular spot in the centre.

"Sam, it's a mouse." He nodded, seriousness seeping through his glance. "Okay…" She sarcastically grinned, holding back world's largest and unbelievably strident laugh. "It's a toy." Sam raised a confused eyebrow and stared wide-eyed at it.

"That is one life-like stuffed animal though, you gotta admit." She giggled and picked up the teddy mouse.

"You don't know how exceptionally adorable you look right now." She smiled her perfect, amazing, oh-so-sweet grin and joined him on the bed. "What would you do without me?" sam sighed and mused the many moments he could have changed but didn't.

"Well if it wasn't for you, I'd still fear bathtubs… well more than I do now. I probably would have changed too." She rolled her eyes and crunched their lips together. Soon after, there was a kock at the door and her whole body tensed, her eyes grew wider and she stuttered,

"Um… yes?" Her mother replied with a short, hurried statement.

"Why did you shriek? Are you okay?" She jumped from the bed, signalling to Sam. Sam scanned the room and settled on a bed-sheet over his head.

"What the… Sam! Get in the closet." Sam stared at the closet and shook his head.

"I suffer from claustrophobia." She let a silent groan escape and pushed him into her washing basket, leaving his feet poking out and a sheet draped over them to look like washing.

"Grace, what is all that racket?" Her mom asked and pushed the door open. "Your room is a pig sty! And look at all that washing, I'll take it downstairs for you." Grace skidded on the floor and blocked her mother from the basket concealing her werewolf of a boyfriend.

"No! I mean you can't because I… It's… too heavy. You'll put your back out." She smiled gratefully and pushed passed her cautious daughter.

"That's very thoughtful but I can manage." Picking up the basket, she groaned and heaved. "Grace, you have to stop wearing so many clothes! How heavy is this?"

"Eleven stone nine." She replied timidly and looked at Sam's scared and anxious face poking out behind her mom's back. She tried, and failed, to hold back a giggle when he mouthed the words _help me _and slid back under the cover. She couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked displaying his frightened face. Her mom placed the basket in the corner whilst she sorted some linen in her room to add to the masses. Losing balance, the basket toppled over and Sam rolled out, dizzy and confused. "Under the bed!" Grace whispered and practically pushed him under her bed.

"This is a lot lighter." Her mom smiled and picked the basket up. "How weird." Grace smiled and slammed her door shut, locking it behind her mom.

"Sam, you are an idiot."

"It was you who pushed me into the basket. Can I just say, Grace, I love the leopard print underwear." Grace let a blush of pink tint her cheeks as she punched him lightly in the stomach. "Ow!"

"Toughen up big guy; you're already getting beaten up by your girlfriend!" He smiled and pulled her into his arms again, a sweet, innocent grin on her face. "I need to get ready for school."

"Can't you be late again?" Grace shook herself free from his arms and smiled a toothy grin.

"Yeah, emphasise the word _again_. No, I'm already in deep shit for skipping school." Sam chuckled, he loved it when she swore because she always looked guilty almost. The rain quietly patted the windows and angrily punched at the pavement, each clear, blue droplet singing an untold, unread story. Grace paused to stare out of the window, a distant, hazy, unreadable expression displaying many emotions. She smiled, day-dreamed and lost. Sam tore her gaze from the woods and lead her away from the window. "It's beautiful, the way the rain falls and the melody it sings." Sam loved the fact she was a unique thinker, she was a dreamer, she was an individual. It made the Grace he adored. The Grace that made him human.

"I know." He calmly grunted and gave her stomach a final squeeze.

**A/N: Chapter 1! Reviews will keep this going so if you like, feel free to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Knock, knock **

There was a knock at the door and Sam answered it. I was gathering my final belongings I'd need for school. I threw all of my books into my bag and shoved it onto my shoulder and scraped my hair into a loose bun behind me.

"Grace!" He screamed. I froze and peered out of my window. Gasping, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me down the stairs and out of the door but it had already started to drive off.

"Sam!" My voice echoed through the woods and shook the trees. That was when I saw her. Shelby. She snarled at me and began to walk further and further towards me. She looked at me as though it was my fault Sam hadn't change. It wasn't. He didn't want to change anymore than I wanted him to. When our faces were inches apart, she snarled a final time and disappeared into the forest. I shook it off and ran after the van that had taken my boyfriend. It was way too cold for him and even if the van had the heating on, he'd change when he was outside. I knew as much as he did that he didn't want to change and that was why I had to keep him as warm as possible. I didn't want to give him another hot bath, his tears were still smeared upon my reality and his screams still echoed in my head.

It made me feel as though I was as bad as his parents were.

I pictured in my head a small boy with bloody wrists crying, screaming, bleeding. Helplessly dying and I can't do anything. I wanted to cry out as loud as I could but I couldn't, I had to do something now. I saw a pack of wolves, at least seven of them, advance on me.

_I looked at their faces and held my screams in my chest. I could have run but I didn't. I could have screamed but I didn't. I just lay there and let the wolves pull at me, left and right, tearing my clothes and bruising my skin. I just let it happen. Pain flooded me and I winced at every bite the wolves attempted to take out of me. _

This had happened before. I don't know why I did what I did but I lay on the snow scattered ground and I let them have their way. Shelby, the white wolf, nipped my skin and pawed my face, scratching my pale skin. The others tugged my hair with their paws and pulled me in different directions. It was just like I was there, in the forest, being attacked again. The only difference was that Sam wasn't going to save me this time. They were clearly hungry and I saw it in their eyes, they were going to hurt me, eat me, erase me from veracity. Something different happened, I screamed. Loud. High pitched. It carried in the wind and the wolves scattered, ran back into the forest. The trees rustled as they went and Shelby gave me one last glare. I couldn't read her emotions. I didn't know weather she it was jealousy in her eyes or pure hatred. Sighing, I pulled myself up.

_Where are you? _I thought to myself as tears swelled my eyes and I desperately clambered the floor. Love burned a hole in my heart, the hole Sam used to fill.

"_Grace?" _The way he said my name made me shiver and it would continue to because I wasn't losing him. Four months without him tore me apart, a life time without him would destroy me.

"Sam!" I bawled again, my voice breaking in the middle and causing tears. "Sam! Please! I need you!" I fell to the floor and began to sob vigorously into the ground. My tears dampened the grass and transferred mud onto my t-shirt. The cold bit Goosebumps into my arms but I didn't care. I screamed his name a final time before closing my eyes.

No matter how much I wanted to forget him, pretend this wasn't real, I couldn't. His picture hung in my mind like a noose and swung from side to side. The rain began to fall and soaked me. I was broken into nothing. Without Sam what was I? My body started to shake and ache. Sam had warned me about this. I was changing. It was starting. I sat and cried tears of pain. My eyes clouded over by what I presumed was pain. I desperately ran inside and slammed the door shut. My whole body shook and I shakily turned the hot tap on. It wasn't quick enough. The rain was followed by thunder and lightning and finally, darkness. Something wasn't right, something was changing. I stared at the sky as I huddled in front of the radiator with a thick blanket draped over my shoulders. It was almost… red. Like… blood. Like… death.

**A/N: Sorry for the uber long wait. Thanks LucyReywood for the review. Sorry you had to wait for so long! :'( Hope you enjoy and this chapters for you. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Scream **

I screamed aloud and fell vulnerably on the floor. I cried… and cried… and cried. It seemed like I couldn't cry and harder than I was but then I remembered the bath. Throwing my blanket onto the floor, I crawled slowly to the bath. This agony was worth it, it was worth love. I was worthless to Sam as a wolf. It would be exactly like the years we'd wasted. Just me, stood there at the bottom of the garden staring at him, I knew this was his last change, once he'd change back into a wolf there'd be no going back. I didn't want that for him. He was my Sam, my wolf. I wanted him to cling onto the last of his humanity for as long as possible and that's why I'd never mention this to him. He didn't need to know. I dived into the boiling water as my body jerked and pulled at every movement. I gasped for air that didn't draw into my lungs and I fell under the water. I'd given up. If Sam couldn't have humanity, neither could I. Something held me down; I felt hands on my shoulders, sucking my reality and life out of me. I pushed them up and managed to get free.

"Stop!" I shouted after them and ran through the house, into the cold again. I ran back inside and stared at the bath tub. I remembered the thoughts running in my head.

_This is it. This is it. This is it. The end. The end. The end. _

In a twisted fantasy, I wanted it to be true. I wanted the end but I couldn't have it. I wanted my life to be ripped out of me because it wasn't worth anything anymore. Without Sam, what was I? I stepped back in the tub and held myself under the water. It wasn't working; I kept finding air and mindlessly taking it in. I found a sharp enough knife to cut it. To end it. To take my pain away from me forever with a single cut.

_Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Do it. _

**I'd managed to break free but only just. It wasn't easy either. I ran as fast as I could through the woods. I needed to see Grace, to know she was okay. That was a bonus of being a wolf, running was less of a chore, more of a recreational activity. The house I was imprisoned in wasn't that far away so I got back within half an hour. I noted the open door; a necklace was laid on the floor next to it so I picked it up. It read **_**Shelby. **_**I screamed when I saw her hand and ran inside. Grace. My Grace lied on the floor with a bloody knife in her hand, clinging onto life. I began to cry, human tears, humanity, what I was. Her hand was in mine and I squeezed it tightly. **

"**Grace please! Please do not do this to me I can't lose you. Not now and not ever." She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. **

"**Without you it was worthless. I saw the world but I didn't see what I thought, I saw black and grey and darkness. I saw you being tortured. It wasn't worth it anymore. I wanted to take it back I really did but I couldn't. I'd already made the fatal cut." I shook my head and desperately held blood into her wound." **

"**Grace hold on, I want nothing but you, Our love is scrawled across reality in vibrant crayon, I thought you knew. Don't let go, it's not time! Please don't say no, please don't commit this crime. I need you like the sun, like the moon needs the night, what's done isn't done, stop this fright. Do not consent this sin, read my lips, do not let death win, from my heart, death rips. This horror I display upon my face; time need not be a race." I prayed and prayed whilst tying some ripped cloth around her slit wrist. **

"**Sam…" She spluttered and I pressed my lips to hers. "I love you." More and more tears plagued my eyes; I could hold them no longer. They poured out in gushes and it dawned on me. What she'd just said, the necklace. It must have been Shelby. **

"**Grace, I am so sorry. Don't hate me. I love you too. More than words can say. I should have fought harder, I should have held them back and I didn't. I love you, I love you, I love you!" She didn't move. I screamed and pulled her body to my chest. There was one last hope, one last way to save her. She'd have to give the last of her humanity to the elders and so would I. She'd never be human again. **

A/N: Well, hope you liked it! Thanks to LucyReywood for the amazing reviews. I love you for them! This is for you. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**To make me feel Human **

**So I thought this could be a little insight into Sam's feelings. Starting to wish I hadn't done that twist in the last one. Bummed out on ideas. Help? I'll give you credit. I won't say they're my ideas but I'm stumped. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. XD **

**[ ] = song lyrics from various songs I love and they fitted into the story. **

I tried everything I could to save her. I prayed but God didn't answer. I cried but tears didn't heal. I searched for answers but answers didn't provide meaning. I was alone, frozen inside, searching for the reasons and meanings behind the downfall of my life. I bundled her in my arms and sighed. I knew. I had known for a long time. She'd been bitten and I knew that day she was going to change. The only thing I didn't know was how she could have stayed human that long. It was freezing outside and wintery ice particles lingered on the ice. I wanted to make her proud, make her feel like she didn't need anyone else but she did. She needed her friends because I couldn't make up for all those years we'd lost. I wished I could because then I'd be the only thing she'd need but I hadn't shared all those memories. Our old memories were portrayed in our eyes, not by actions or verbal speech… but our eyes and the sparkles they sent. I could tell she was miserable, she wanted… she needed more.

**[How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb.]**

I needed her more than anything. More than food, more than water, more than a roof over my head. Six months of my life was spent with no house. Maybe even more than life. I touched our lips together and cried harder. Harder. Harder. A miserable stream of pain hurt and torment running down my face. I scooped her into my arms and dragged my feet across the floor but they gave in and I fell onto the floor. I needed to flourish life back inside of her. I needed to pull her out of the darkness and into the light. I stared at the lights that hung over the street. No one was about, lucky seen as I had a dying girl in my arms. I screamed for help. I needed help. Who was I kidding? I wasn't lucky. I was the most unlucky man alive. I needed to see the sparkle in her eyes again. I needed her to know that I was sorry, that I loved her, that I'd do anything for her.

**[****I'd catch a grenade for ya throw my hand on a blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya you know I'd do anything for ya]**

She knew as much as I did that losing her would tear me apart. I screamed again but no one came. I screamed again and again and again but the world was blind to me, the world didn't notice a young teen screaming to the heavens in the middle of the night with a dying teenager. I needed her to stay alive. I didn't want this. I needed this. I needed that first kiss again, to relive my past, to make me feel alive. To make me feel human.

**A/N: Mini chapter sort of thing until I think up something… :/ Sorry about the rubbishness of this. :/ But I made a new word. **


End file.
